tytooniafandomcom-20200215-history
Cheeky Chocolate the Building Shopkin
Cheeky Chocolate the Building Shopkin is the third episode of The Railways of Tytoonia. It premiered as part of The Big Build Marathon. Synopsis Cheeky Chocolate has been summoned by the Tytoonian Construction Co. to help with a big project in the Cliffstone Mountains; a new railway depot is being built in Cliffstone Valley, and Rocky is gone for his monthly check up, leaving them without a shunter to help with the work. Cheeky Chocolate meets Jack and another digger called Scoop when she arrives to the busy construction site before meeting the man in charge of the project; Bob the Builder! As Cheeky Chocolate is bursting to work, Bob assigns Cheeky Chocolate with picking up and dropping off materials from the Tytoonian Construction Company Yard with Isabella and Packer. The three are soon hurrying off to work...although Isobella takes concern about her paint being dirtied by loads of smoke. They soon make their first run successfully, and when Cheeky Chocolate arrives back to the site, MORE machines have arrived than before! Cement mixers helping to lay out concrete, a self-loading dump truck setting down tarmac, a new signalbox being put up, and trucks and freight cars moving about and being shifted! Eager to join in the building work, Cheeky Chocolate sneakily decides to take one of the breakdown trains to transfer a container of furnishings to the other end of the site. As Cheeky Chocolate readies her plan, Lofty the Crane is busy shifting a roofing section over to the new depot building. He's forced to ride along the railway line, as Roley and Buster are keeping the road loaded while tarmac is being put down, making him incredible nervous of the edge of the valley he's riding along. Max and Monty, on the other end of the yard, are being loaded with rubble from the pit of a new water pipeline by Ned and Oliver. The two are getting increasingly heated in wanting to finish their work faster, and Max starts off before the road is cleared and their rubble is loaded. Speeding through, a cacophony of chaos follows; Lofty brakes and drops his roofing section in a panic, with Max ramming into him, Monty screeches JUST on the edge of the valley...and Cheeky Chocolate, racing ahead out of panic, slams the crane into the buffers, losing the container to the bottom of the valley! The team rushes to the scene of disaster, with Dizzy scolding Cheeky Chocolate for taking on a job she shouldn't have. However, Wendy is far more concerned about how to get the crane back from the bottom of the valley; neither Lofty or Kelly have long enough booms to pick it up, and Gripper, the only one who can, is busy at Gridinia Bay Docks. Soon, however, Cheeky Chocolate comes up with an idea, returning later with an old junkyard crane and a van loaded with scaffolding. She proposes that they rig her, Isobella, and Packer onto a structure built out of the scaffolding, and using the junkyard crane to lift the crate back up. Wendy approves of the idea, and after a mention of "Can we fix it?", followed by a "Yes We Can!", the plan is soon put into action. The plan is tricky due to the odd location of the container, but with Lofty's magnet hooked onto the crane, picking it up is easy. But the true challenge comes when its time to lift it back up from its awkward perch. Cheeky Chocolate pulls hard to bring the container back up, and when its finally in the right place, Isobella (with Packer's help) brings the jib trolley back in, bringing the container safely to the ground! Bob and Wendy congratulate Cheeky Chocolate for a job well done on the plan, but Cheeky Chocolate still feels guilty for being the reason the container landed in the valley. Bob, on the other hand, argues that she still corrected her mistake and learned from it, and that he is still "a really cognitive Shopkin!" Cheeky Chocolate later returns to the City Sheds that night to tell her friends all about her day's adventures. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Bob *Jack *Scoop *Patrick (cameo) *Roley (cameo) *Packer *Lofty *Kelly (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *Max and Monty *Alfie (cameo) *Isobella *Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Beethoven the Giraffe (cameo) *Philippa Flowers (cameo) *Meathead (cameo) *Stinky (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Anne (cameo) *Apple Blossom (Cameo) *Bridie (cameo) *Chee Zee (cameo) *Pretti Pressie (cameo) *Gripper (mentioned) Voice Cast *Joel Hunter - Cheeky Chocolate *Wylie Forrest - Scoop *Milan Prsa - Narrator, Lofty, Packer, Oliver, Max & Monty *Michelle Hurtado - Jack, Isobella & Wendy *Tyler Hildebrand - Bob *TheBuriedTruck (uncredited) - Max and Monty Trivia *This episode was dedicated to the memory of grandmother Mary Scott, who passed away during production of the episode. *This marked the first full-length episode to not be fully animated by Tyler; Sooty Will animated the majority of Part 2 (from Wendy and the team running up to the scene of the disaster to the second-to-last scene of the episode). *This marked the last episode in which Grayson Court co-produces; before the episode premiered, they left to focus on other things. *Originally, MainlandStudios was assigned to animate Part 1 of the episode, but computer problems caused him to drop out with only some animation produced; though none of his animation was used in the final episode, his tests still laid some groundwork for some shots, and he remained credited in the final episode for his contributions. *Many changes occurred during the scriptwriting phase: **The opening would have had Cheeky Chocolate travelling along the overpass of The Toon Train Branch with Annie and Clarabel; the original version can be seen in the "Let's Go!" music video, and was animated in Mainland's version of the episode, before changing it to the more geographically correct Celgreb City Central. **Following Cheeky Chocolate overlooking the construction scene, instead of trying to lift the container, she would have met Apple Blossom at Great Wolf Junction on her way to drop off empty containers at the Docks; Apple Blossom would be taking scaffolding to the Freight Yard (giving her the idea of the crane later) and stated that Sierra was causing chaos with Annie and Clarabel (a scene which was animated by Mainland in the early stages of production). The scene was scrapped during revisions, as it was felt the scene slowed down the story. **Originally, Lofty was to loose the furnishings at the bottom of the valley, with the circumstances remaining the same (Max and Monty being at fault). It was changed to Cheeky Chocolate (which changed up part of the plot points in Part 2), as it was felt it fit better and lined up more with a usual Bob the Builder episode. **The scaffolding crane had a very different appearance in the original script; "It’s multicolored, due to the various kinds of scaffolding used. It’s rickety, but stable. It resembles a mixture of BIG MICKEY from TUGS and ROCKY." **The epilogue speech was very different from the final episode; "That evening, Cheeky Chocolate went back to the sheds to tell her friends about the day’s adventures. She’d learned something that day, as did all of us; sometimes, the usual way of solving a problem isn’t the best way, or the one that can solve it. A brand new way of fixing it can be created if you put your thinking on the right path. Cheeky Chocolate still helps the Construction Crew from time to time with Rocky; but he’ll never stop telling Rocky about her wild construction rescue! Needless to say, it’s a story that Cheeky Chocolate bored her quite a bit with after a while!" *"Ain't No Road Too Long", a song from the Sesame Street movie 'Follow That Bird' is used. Category:Episodes